Marauder's notes
by xSlashable
Summary: Title explains it basically... really random this all...
1. The meaning of sarcasm

I wrote this a lóóóóóóng time ago Insanity was already taking over back then you know... Please give me some feedback! Or I'll... I'll... put your hair on fire and laugh at you!

Btw, I think they might just be a wee bit out of character... I warned you

* * *

J James  
_S Sirius  
_R Remus

J – We should play a prank tonight.

_S – Why tonight?_

J – Just, because.

_S – You are so smart James._

J – You don't have to tell me, I _know_ I am.

_S – I was being sarcastic._

J – I knew that...

_S – Yeah, of course you did._

J – 'cause I'm smart!

_S – James? You should really learn the meaning of 'sarcasm'!_

R – I see notes, what's up?

_S – James thinks he's smart._

R – Oew, that _is_ a problem!

_S – Uhu._

J – Guys? I _can_ actually hear you.

_S – Well, actually you can't, 'cause we aren't saying anything._

R – He's right, you know. O my god, _Sirius_ was _right_!

_S – And what exactly do you mean by that, Moony?_

J – I think he fainted...

_S – Hah hah hah..._

J – What's funny?

_S – Prongs?_

J – Yes?

_S – I wasn't laughing._

J – Yes you were!

_S – No, that was sarcasm too._

R – We must try to find a book 'what's sarcasm?' for him, Sirius.

_S – You didn't faint!_

R – No.

_S – Great! Than you can help me to think of a cool prank for tonight!_

R – Why?

_S – Because James isn't helping._

J – ...?

_S – Nothing Jamsie, way too difficult to understand for your little brains._

J – Well, my little brains came up with the idea of playing a prank tonight, you know.

_S – Oh yeah, that's right..._

J – So, you stop insulting the size of my brains, thank you!

_S – You are right. I mean, you can't help it._

J – You're dead.

_S – Really? I thought it would feel quite different, more like... cold and... I dunno... dead-like._

R – Dead-like? Padfoot?

J – He really has that really cool way of describing things, don't you think Moony?

R – Totally!

_S – I'll just take that in a positive way._

J – Yeah, you do that.

R – We're all so friendly!

J – We are!!

R – Padfoot? Why are you staring at Amy Leung?!

J – He's in l-

_S – I WAS NOT!_

R – Really?! In love!!

_S – No! I'm not!_

J – Hey! Don't go snatching away the paper in the middle of a sentence!

R – Sirius and Amy sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!

_S – Shut up!_

R – So it's true?

_S – NO!!_

R – Oh, really?

_S – Drop it will you?! I wasn't staring at her and I am not in love with her and I would never be caught kissing in a tree with her!_

J – You seem rather offended...

R – He _is_ in love!

_S – Am not!_

R – You are!

_S – No! I'm not!_

R – Yes, you are!

_S – AM NOT!_

R – ARE!

J – Why do all of our notes include this yes/no pieces?

R – Because Sirius is stubborn.

J – Yes, that would be it.

_S – I'm not!_

J – here we go again...

R – You _are_ stubborn, Padfoot!

_S – Am not!_

R – YOU ARE!!

J – Okay, we've gone over that part! Believe it or not, it's kinda boring.

_S – Well, we aren't here to keep you entertained, are we?_

J – Aren't you?

_S – Very funny Prongs._

J – Thanks.

_S – I'm not even going to react to that._

J – Good for you.

_S – I'm bored._

J – Who isn't?

_S – Snivellus, he seems pretty occupied with this stupid lesson._

R – Hey! Let me have the parchment, will you?

J – You had it!

R – And again a smart remark from Prongs! Put your hands together, people!

_S – I feel so sorry for that piece of parchment._

R – What piece of parchment?

_S – The one Snivellus is currently writing on._

J – Well, I feel sorry for this piece of parchment too.

_S – At least this piece is able to breath properly._

J – Padfoot, parchment doesn't breath.

R – One point for James! That brings you guys 1 – 1!

_S – Are you counting the times we were right?_

R – Kinda, yes.

_S – How thoughtful of you!_

J – Sarcasm right?

_S – Right James._

J – Just checking.

R – Oh look, somebody threw something at Snape.

_S – Snivellus?_

R – No, the other Snape...

J – There's another Snape?!

R – Can we get back to the topic please?

J – You mean potions?

R – No! Somebody threw something at Snape!

J – It looks like a shoe...

_S – It is a shoe..._

R – I know that shoe...

J – Padfoot, why are you missing a shoe?

_S – Well, you know, sometimes you just have this feeling... that you have to throw a shoe at Snivellus._

R – And how exactly are you going to get it back?

_S – Yeah, didn't think about that._

J – You don't think at all.

_S – I do!_

J – Oh really? What potion are we making?

_S - ...Moony?_

R – Yes?

_S – What potion are we making?_

R – Polyjuice potion, Padfoot.

_S – Ok. Thanks._

_S – Prongs, we're making polyjuice potion. (At least, that's what it's supposed to be.)_

J – How cleaver of you. Of course you didn't include Moony in this, did you?

R – Include me in what?

_S – Nothing._

R – Nothing?

_S – Nothing nothing..._

R – Nothing nothing?

_S – Noth-_

J – Guys?

_S – Hey! You snatched the paper!_

J – Be clad I did.

_S – Why would I be clad?_

J – Otherwise this whole piece of parchment would be filled with nothings!

_S – I got an idea!_

R – Oh god.

J – I'm afraid to ask, but... what's your idea?

_S – Let's throw notes at Snivellus!_

R – Why would we do that?

_S – What do you think?_

J – Sirius?

_S – Yeah?_

J – Are you feeling alright? I mean, you just had a _good_ idea!

_S – I always have good ideas! Are you saying my ideas aren't good?!_

J – Yes, I am.

_S – That's cruel!_

J – I know, that was the whole point! And besides, it's the truth.

R – You two are both so friendly!

J – No, we're not.

_S – That was sarcasm again, Prongs._

J – Are you saying we're not friendly, Moony?

R – ...yes.

J – Thank you.

R – No problem.

J – And you say _we're_ not friendly?!

R – _I_ am friendly! If that's what you're trying to deny.

J – That's what I'm trying, yeah! Otherwise you wouldn't be sitting at this table!

R – Well, I'm just special than!

J – You're not!

R – I so am!

**Guys, shut up!**

J – Who are you?

**Who do you think I am?!**

J – I dunno!

**The person sitting right next to you!**

J – Sirius

**No the other side of you!**

J – Wormtail?

**Yeah... don't you look where the notes are coming from?**

J – Not really.

R – What're you doing Padfoot?

J – Err... Padfoot?

R – Padfoot?! Prongs, what's Padfoot doing?

J – I don't know!

_S – What does it look like I'm doing? Oké, don't answer that... I'm writing!_

R – To who?

_S – Snivellus!_

R – Why would you be writing to Snivellus?!

_S – Don't get any ideas you! (Not like you could _have_ them...) I'm not just writing._

J – You mean a prank?

_S – Indeed!_

R – We're in class!

_S – So?_

R – Won't he notice?

_S – Probably, but he wont know it was me!_

R – Why are you so sure?

_S – Because I'm good at playing pranks, of course!_

R – What are you going to do?

_S – Just wait!_

R – I don't wont to wait!

_S – You'll have to._

J – Just tell us!

_S – Why would I do that?_

J – Because.

_S – Very mature._

J – I'm not trying to _be_ mature, Padfoot!

R – Maybe you would try.

_S – yeah, you're twenty-four!_

J – I'm 15!

_S – Don't look at me like that!_

R – Padfoot, 24 is a little old to be still at Hogwarts, don't you think?

_S – No._

J – No?

_S – Well, maybe... but for James it'll be a miracle if he's graduated at sixty-five!_

J – At least I'll be graduated before you will!

_S – When will I graduate than?!_

J – You'll have to be around ninty-seven!

_S – I'm planning to be dead_ _by that time!_

R – Why would you do that?

_S – I don't like the idea of getting all rimply and stuff._

R – Good point.

J – So, are you going to show us what you're up to?

_S – Yes, just a minute…_

R – Well, hurry, class is over in 15!

J – Thank god!

_S – How do you know that?_

R – Know what?

_S – That class is over in 15 minutes._

R – I normally look at the clock, that's where you can see the time, Padfoot.

_S – What clock?!_

R – The one next to the blackboard.

_S – Blackboard?!_

R – Yes, in front of the class.

_S – Where's that?_

R – The place where you're supposed to pay attention to!

_S – Oh! That grey thing?_

R – No, that's called 'a teacher'.

_S – Is it that green thing than?_

R – Yes.

_S – Why do they call it a blackboard, looks pretty green to me._

R – Because greenboard just doesn't has the same ring to it... why would I know?!

_S – You wouldn't._

J – Bazzaling!

R – What?

_S – Bazzaling?_

J – Means: SHUT UP AND PLAY YOUR PRANK!

_S – Love you too James._

J – I don't love you.

_S – I through the note at his head!_

J – Why his head?

_S – Because it's big... and greasy... Oh look, it's stuck..._

R – That's gross.

J – His whole being is gross!

R – And now what?

_S – Just watch!_

_Five minutes later_

J – That was great!

**P – Who made that think explode?**

J – Padfoot!

**P – Thought so.**

_S – What's that supposed to mean?_

**P – You always let things explode, especially when Snivellus is close.**

_S – Actually, that makes me friendly!_

R – Why would that make you friendly?!

_S – He's a lot less pale now._

J – He's black, Padfoot... Nowhere _near_ pale!

_S – So? Suits his outfit!_

J – True. True.

R – You send him to the hospital wing, Padfoot!

_S – So?_

R – It's just...

_S – Do you _care

R – No!

J – We should make a game out of it. 'who's number one in sending Snivellus to the hospital wing.'

_S – That'd be me._

J – As if I couldn't think of anything.

_S – 'cours you can't._

R – Maybe you should _try_ to be a little more friendly towards each other!

_S – He's right! Let's work together!_

J – We already do, don't you remember the 'playing prank' tonight idea.

_S – Yeah… only problem. We still need to think of something!_

J – Well, transfiguration next and it's not like we need to hear what she has to say, so time enough to think about that.

R – First of all you need to learn how to _think_ guys...

* * *

This is dedicated to Jet! Mon dear precious femmate! She learned me how to read and spell.. no just kiddin'... I don't even think any of us are able to read...

Just wanted to make clear; This is dedicated to her!! (Of all the stories you would have this one dedicated to you... you would be pissed wouldn't you?) But, you don't know the reason. She kept on reading short pieces out of it.. and made me continue writing. (Yeah! Writer's block on something like this! No actually, it was this that was produces why I was having writer's block.. or whatever...)

Bye!

Please leave a review!

-xxx- El


	2. Transfiguration

Many months passed, since I actually looked at this 'story'. But since I'm feeling quite uninspired I thought I'd try to make another 'chapter'.

Okay, same format as last time:

J: James  
_S: Sirius  
_R: Remus

J – Transfiguration is…

_S – Boring… yeah, I know._

J – Just checking…

R – I had hoped we could quit the notes for today…

J – No, you hadn't.

_S – What hadn't?_

J – Sirius? Is that even normal English?

_S – __Since I was the one producing it, guess not._

R – So, thinking about the prank tonight?

J – How do you know about the prank?

_S – Prongs? How do you _think_ he knows about the prank?! He read all our notes!_

J – He did?!

R – Please tell me you are having a bad day, 'cause you're acting… rather stupid.

_S – As always._

R – Well, no. He doesn't _always_ act _that_ stupid. I really think that loud smack we heard yesterday was James' head against the closet or something.

_S – No Moony, that was my p__otions book against Wormy's head…_

R – Why di- oh never mind. Anyway, you still haven't answered my question.

J – What question?

R – These are notes… you can read back and find the question yourself.

J – It's more fun asking you again to irritate you. You are so much fun irritated…

R – If it hadn't been this silent in the class I would've cursed you…

J – You wouldn't be quick enough.

R – Just… wait…

J – Is that a thread?

_S – I would be careful making the werewolf angry James… It's the time of the month after all._

R – You make it sound as if I'm having a bloody period…

_S – Very bloody indeed…_

J – Gross…

_S – Sorry. OH!_

J – What?

_S – I know what we should do for prank tonight!_

R – As long as it doesn't include me…

_S – Oh, nevermind th__en…_

R – Not funny… I don't even want to hear it…

_S – It would've been __a laugh though…_

R – Up to the point when we all are expelled I'm sure! Loads of fun…

J – Right, if we're not setting a werewolf lose in the school, what _is_ the prank?

_S – How do you know I __wanted-?_

J – It's quite uninspired, Padfoot…

_S – Oh… HEY! Are you saying my ideas are uninspired!_

J – At the moment… yes.

R – He's kinda right. Besides you already let 'a werewolf' lose on Snape once.

_S __– Oh yeah, that was funny! I should've captured Snivellus' face in a picture…_

R – No it really wasn't funny.

_S __– Sorry._

J – I haven't seen you looking _that_ innocent since… since… you accidentally put Dumbledore's beard on fire when he was sleeping and we weren't able to extinguish it…

R – That wasn't pretty… but still… it was kinda fun.

_S – I would've never thought holy Remus admitting he had fun as poor Dumbledore had to walk through the corridors with a semi-black beard…_

R – Actually he wasn't that poor… he could've turned his beard back… he just… didn't.

J – It's a shame he stopped experimenting with colours after that.

_S – HEY!_

R – Hi.

_S – No, I meant HEY as in… I have a plan!_

R – I know.

_S – Oh, right._

R – Well, what is your plan?!

_S – LET'S PAINT DUMBLEDORE'S BEARD!_

R – Again?

_S – No, the last time was… an accident. I mean… let's make it…_

R – PINK!

J – Remus? Pink?

R – Sorry… the mental image was funny though.

_S – Pink it is…_

J – Sirius? Why pink?

_S - …because… the mental image Remus is seeing is funny._

R – That's not a real reason, you do realise that.

_S – No._

J – Well, let's do it!

* * *

Sorry, it's a LOT shorter than the last 'chapter' thing. But I have to get some sleep… no HONESTLY I'm not sick for just thinking that. Or perhaps I am.

Anyways, anybody out there wanting me to continue?! And if I should continue, would it be notes… or should I tell the story of Dumbledore's pink beard in... well... a normal story-format? xD

I'm open to ANY suggetions... cause this story just doesn't make sense whatever happens to it.

Please review!


End file.
